


happy birthday

by junmyeonssi



Series: exo drabbles [15]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, i wrote this in 8 minutes you can't judge me, junmyeon is still the cutest, suho day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmyeonssi/pseuds/junmyeonssi
Summary: sehun just wanted to say happy birthday





	happy birthday

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS I LOVE JUNMYEON

"hey hyung, happy birthday," sehun whispered into junmyeon's ear. 

"go back to sleep, sehun it's too early for this," junmyeon mumbled, scooting forwards to tuck his head into sehun's neck. 

"b-but hyung, it's your birthday," sehun whined into junmyeon's hair. 

"yes, the morning of my birthday, we've got the whole day to do literally anything, so shut up, cuddle me, and go to sleep," junmyeon grumbled. 

sehun pressed junmyeon closer and cuddled him. it wasn't his fault that junmyeon was so amazing and perfect, all he had wanted to do was say happy birthday. but junmyeon was right, it was early. he kissed junmyeon's head softly, they did have all day for sehun to shower junmyeon in a lot of affection. 

**Author's Note:**

> validate my love for junmyeon 2k19 challenge


End file.
